


A Cold Morning

by Millixi77



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Other, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millixi77/pseuds/Millixi77
Summary: Kaede Akamatsu has been stuck in bed with a nasty cold for a week. Not only that, but the weather outside is harsh and miserably cold.However, her partners are determined to nurse her back to health.





	A Cold Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I have become trash for this ot5. Send help plz.

It was cold outside. Miserably so. Kaede hated even looking out of the window to look at it; instead of a nice blanket of snow outside that would be ripe for venturing out in, clothed in cold weather gear of course, and maybe have a little childish fun in, it looked like ice had gone and scraped through the land, making it all look barren and miserable. 

 

Kaede sighed, then shivered a little, her eyes shut tight. Using the heater was an expensive luxury, one that they all often opted out of using. Closing her eyes, she turned over in the large cocoon of blankets that had been wrapped around her, and sneezed. 

 

She still felt a little out of it, but at least she wasn't sneezing every two point five seconds anymore. Her cold was finally going away. 

 

A cool hand pressed itself to her forehead, and she turned towards it a little more, opening her eyes slightly. 

 

It was Maki, who looked a little worried. 

 

“Are you feeling alright, Kaede?” she asked softly. 

 

“Better than I did a week ago,” Kaede said her voice thin and a little raspy. She frowned, swallowing a bit. “I… I'm just a bit sad that it's so miserable looking outside, is all.”

 

Maki nodded, making a passive noise. “You're not the only one. Kaito and Kokichi also find the view depressing.”

 

Kaede giggled. “What have they been up to?”

 

“Apart from harassing Shuuichi? Making dinner.”

 

Kaede laughed. “Making dinner? Not attempting to? Actually making dinner?”

 

“I don't know what Shuuichi did, but they are successfully cooperating to make dinner. Poor boy is exhausted, though. He's taking a nap on the living room sofa right now.”

 

The thought of dinner made Kaede's stomach feel a little hungry. “Well, at least we don't have to fear the kitchen burning down anymore. Remember when we first decided to try out the relationship?”

 

Maki smiled wryly. “Ah, yes. The dark days when they were at each other's throats, and they couldn't be trusted alone in the kitchen. Strange to think that was the reality only two years ago.”

 

“Remember how you and Kokichi used to fight? Shuuichi and I used to worry ourselves sick that you guys might actually injure each other.”

 

Maki smirked. “The gremlin may not have much strength, but chasing after him was good exercise, I'll admit that.”

 

Kaede rolled her eyes, feeling a fond smile creep onto her face. “Remember when we were finally able to go to the gym, all five of us, without it coming to a point where you ended up chasing him with weights in your hands?”

 

“Look on the bright side, at least we can tolerate each other while working out. And we can be grateful that he didn't keep finding some new way to get out of accompanying us.”

 

Memories of agonizing over some of the most deliberately exaggerated excuses she had ever heard of in her life brought a playful groan from her. “Don't remind me of those dark days… I prefer being happy that we've found the right balance for everything.”

 

Maki chuckled. “True.”

 

They lapsed into contented silence after a short while, occasionally talking about a few other things that had happened recently. 

 

Soon, they heard the familiar sounds of friendly bickering coming closer from behind the door. They shot each other amused looks as the door opened. 

 

Shuuichi looked conflicted, as if he didn't know if he wanted to laugh or sigh in exasperation. Tailing after him was the source of the noise, Kaito and Kokichi. Kokichi in particular was holding a covered tray in his hands. 

 

Kaede couldn't help but smile at their eagerness, feeling touched. 

 

“We made dinner!” Kaito said, smiling. 

 

“Obviously! But I was the one who did aaaall  the work!”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Alright… Eighty percent of the work!”

 

“You made the soup, and I made the potatoes! We split it fifty-fifty!”

 

“But it way my idea to make it in the first instance, Momo-chan! Therefore, my idea!”

 

“You're insufferable.”

 

“And yet you love me.”

 

“Only God knows why.”

 

“Aww, you know you love me! Just admit it to yourself!”

 

“Oh, come on! Let's just give Kaede her dinner before it gets cold!”

 

Shuuichi gave them a thousand yard stare, shaking his head. 

 

Kaede shook her head as well, their normal bantering making her feel a little better. She moved to sit up, and Shuuichi and Maki helped her, propping her up on a few pillows. 

 

She blushed slightly as her stomach grumbled in earnest. 

 

“It's been a while since I ate…”

 

“You went out like a light yesterday night, so it's not surprising,” Kokichi said. He quickly put down the tray he was holding on the bedside table before smoothing the bedsheets properly over her laps before proudly placing the tray on her lap.

 

Then he unceremoniously took off the lid and the rich smell of tomato soup and baked potatoes filled the air.

 

“Thank you. Both of you, before you start arguing.” Kaito and Kokichi just smiles like two little brats and she couldn't help but giggle at them a little, even as she took up her fork to spear a potato. 

 

“So how long did it take you to make this? Or rather, how long did it take you to decide what to make?”

 

Shuuichi answered. “Around an hour in total. They figured out what they were going to make in ten minutes.”

 

“Ten minutes?” Maki asked. “That's a new world record on its own.”

 

That inspired playful protesting, and before long, Kaede was struggling not to laugh out loud while eating. 

 

She didn't know how they managed to blend together so well, how conversations could spark so easily, especially after the Rocky beginning stages. All she knew was that it warmed her heart to have them. 

 

It was a very cheesy sentiment, but she really did feel warmer whenever they came into the room. 


End file.
